Ryze
}} Abilities ( rank) seconds, gaining a shield that blocks (5 'Ryze's''' level'')| }} damage and causing his ability casts to reduce his other ability cooldowns by cooldown| |Affected by cooldown reduction}}}}. }} | |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional= *''Arcane Mastery'' does not trigger when using summoner spells or the active effects of item, and does not reduce their cooldowns. |video=Ryze IVideo }} }} Increases the duration of Arcane Mastery's supercharged effect. |description2 = Ryze throws a charge of pure energy in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits. |leveling = |leveling2 = % maximum mana)}} |range = 900 |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} | 1400 55 |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |name = |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-single = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block . |additional= |video=Ryze QVideo }} }} Ryze traps an enemy in a cage of magic, dealing magic damage and them for a short time. |leveling = maximum mana)}} |range = 600 |cooldown = 14 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block . |additional= |video=Ryze WVideo }} }} Ryze unleashes an orb of energy at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and reducing their for 5 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. |description2 = After striking the target, the orb splits and bounces to Ryze and enemies near the target, capping at 6 targets and dealing half the orb's primary damage to each enemy hit. The secondary orbs then bounce back to the primary target, applying their damage again. |leveling = * %| %}} |leveling2 = * | }} |range = | }} |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | 1400 |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |name = |spelleffects = aoe, single |spelleffects-aoe = to nearby targets |spelleffects-single = to the main target |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block , and prevent it from bouncing to other targets. |additional= * Spell Flux can bounce to targets in the Fog of War. |video=Ryze EVideo }} }} Ryze gains cooldown reduction. |description2 = Ryze becomes supercharged, gaining spell vamp and 80 bonus movement speed for 6 seconds. |description3 = Over Desperate Power's duration, Ryze's spells deal half of their damage to other enemies around the original target. |leveling = % |leveling2 = % |cooldown = |range= 200 }} | |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block application if it blocks a spell, but does not block the area of effect component from adjacent units. |additional= * Desperate Power has no cast time and does not interrupt Ryze's previous orders. * Desperate Power does not alter the application of spell effects from his other abilities. * The bonus damage is not dealt to the primary target of a spell. * If Desperate Power is cast while the projectile of or is in flight, the ability will still gain the increased spell vamp and bonus area of effect damage upon reaching its target. |video=Ryze RVideo }} }} References cs:Ryze de:Ryze es:Ryze fr:Ryze pl:Ryze pt-br:Ryze ru:Ryze zh:瑞兹 Category:Alpha stage release Category:2009 release Category:Released champion Category:Mage champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Haste champion Category:Snare champion Category:Ranged champion Category:450 IP champion Category:260 RP champion